What happens on the dance floor stays there
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: Sai dumps Sakura for Karin, Sakura plans for revenge. Tonight friends is going to get ugly on the dance floor.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I'm re-writing this chapter and chapter two...And I'll probably edit chapter three then write chapter four. I've been pretty much gone this summer; I've been on vacation, fun stuff man. This story will sometimes be in Sakura's POV or someone else; other times it's just a regular 3rd. I'll tell you normally how it's going to be. This is all Sakura's POV.  
Hope you enjoy!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I'm 15...does it look like I could own Naruto?**

* * *

What happens on the dance floor stays there  
_Summary: Sai dumps Sakura for Karin, Sakura plans for revenge. Tonight friends is going to get ugly on the dance floor._

* * *

Sighing I let my idiot of a blonde friend drag me off to yet again another party; this time it was at some new building orsomethinglikethat. I can't believe Ino was making me go, I had just got cheated on and I wasn't in a mood to 'find a new man and move on with my life' as she put it. Easy for her she had a new man by her side every week!

"Inoooo, do I have to go?"

Ino gave me a look and said "Of course you are Sakura; you need to get over this whole Sai thing, seriously! We'll get you a guy in no time!"

"Easy for you to say, guys worship the ground you step on! All I have is a big forehead and pink hair."

"Sakura your pink hair makes people go 'Oh she has pink hair, well isn't that unique?' AND get over it you totally grew in to your forehead."

"Said the girl who tortured me when we were younger BECAUSE of my forehead."

"Yeah but I stopped and now we're besties, so shut up and stop glaring so much, it will give you wrinkles; and that's just ew."

I rolled my eyes and made an ugly face just to annoy her.

"Seriously stop Sakura; I don't want my best friend to be all wrinkly and old."

I turn my face back to normal glare and stalk off ahead of her. I don't even look back because I know she'll just be standing in the same spot with her hands on her hips waiting for me to stop so she can catch up. My best girl friend is a bitch, don't you just love life? After I get about thirty feet ahead of her I look back. I see her smirking, she knew I was going to stop; it's only because I'm a nice friend! She takes her time getting to me, smiles and then pats my head while telling me I'm the worst best friend in the history of best friends. Well I still think she's worse than me for dragging me to a party.

At least I look rather nice, my hair is in a wavy fashion and it goes down to mid-back. I have a little makeup on but not a whole lot so it doesn't make me look like a whore. I'm wearing a simple striped black and white dress that goes down to mid-thigh maybe a little shorter, with very cute black high-heels and a small purse that resembles a bow that's white with black dots covering it.

Ino looks good to, her hair is also wavy and goes down to the middle of her back (best friends always do the same thing; it's a rule go check). Her makeup is a little bolder than mine making her eyes kind of pop, her dress is very cute; it's pink and it crosses at the chest then goes down to her mid-thigh, in the middle of the dress are two black stripes that have a floral pattern. To top her outfit off she has cute white high-heels.

Now that I think of it, we're probably going to be the two hotties at the party; unless Tenten and Hinata are there then that makes four. But I'm not trying to sound conceited but that's what everyone says, so I do what any person would do, go with it.

* * *

I could see the building now, it looked okay from the outside but I'm sure it wouldn't be that interesting. I may be seventeen but I've been to many parties because of Ino and it's rare if she and I both approve of it. If it's not that great of a party Ino will make it better, by dancing and drinking to her hearts content. Then everyone will join in, I won't though, she needs someone to drag her home.

We get to the door we see the bouncer, it's Shino of all people; he looked a little bored, I guess the freshies and sophomores weren't putting up much of a fight. I don't blame them; even though we were kind of friends he scared me to an extent. He looked at us then nodded and let us in.

When we get in the first thing you smell is alcohol and sweat, yummy. Ino and I look around to see what kind of party this is, it doesn't look half bad but it's still early. We watched and saw people mingle and drink while some danced, if you called grinding, dancing. I looked at Ino and saw her smiling.

"Sakura, my dear friend, I'm going to go get smashed tonight!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Hey Ino, there's Tenie and Hina!"

We ran over to the other two girls and we all gave each other a once over, then we all started laughing.  
Then Tenten broke the laughter with an "Oh my god Ino you look amazing, you to Sakura!"

We both smiled a thanks and said the same to her and Hinata.

Tenten looked amazing, her hair was down and wavy (WTF we're all wavy today) down, again to mid-back. She wore almost no makeup; her dress was made up of a blue dress that had a bit of a v-neck. For shoes they were red flats with a rose and the top.

Hinata was adorable, she had been growing out her hair a bit and so her hair was wavy but this time her hair went a little past her shoulder. She to didn't wear much makeup; Her dress was a light tan color and on both side of the dress folded in a little bit and kind of crisscrossed. She wore a sliver necklace and earrings that dangled; with some light tanned high-heels to go with the outfit.

We all looked perfect for tonight; to bad I had no man to celebrate this amazing night. Ino smiled lazily at us and told us all she'd catch us later; minutes later Tenten and Hinata saw Naruto and Neji and ditched me.  
Now I'm alone.  
Greaaaat.

* * *

I'm wandering around this HUGE room, more people had come now and are partying like crazy (probably 'cause of Ino) and drinking like there's no tomorrow. I sigh and walk over to this bar like place in the corner there. The guy, I'm guessing the bartender, is hot and I mean like whoa he's close to Sasuke who's the most wanted guy on campus. So I decide to flirt and the guy flirts back; I order a martini and walk away, leaving the guy to just stare and wonder in awe.

Then I got to think if Sai thinks he can just go cheat on me then break my heart I'll just flirt with every guy here and break their hearts! I know, it's mean but I'm angry and I can't think straight. By now people are drunk or high off of some drug and everyone is dancing and no one gives a shit. I conclude that this is a successful party.

So I do what any normal seventeen year old does, I party and not care about what will happen tomorrow. While I'm partying I go on the dance floor flirt a lot and dance a bunch; it's dark with lights go every which way and I'm loving it.

Then some guy comes up behind me and I can't exactly see so I just don't care and we dance for a good two minutes; then I go in for the kill, as I turn around I tiptoe and whisper in his ear asking him his name. I can feel him smile and whispers back the name I dreaded the most: Sai.  
That's when I shove him not believing what I had just heard; I squint hard and realize he was telling the truth. I growl in a non-lady like manner and he laughs while walking towards me again.

"Get away from me Sai, I fucking hate you."

He laughs again and pats my head, "Now, now Sakura I know you don't mean that."

He's right I don't really mean it because the wound is still fresh; but I will get over it eventually. Time will heal.

"Just go away, I'm in no mood to see you."

"Why not?"  
I roll my eyes, this guy is such an idiot, "Because Sai, you went and freakin cheated on me; most girls don't appreciate that."

"Are you jealous Sakura? Is it because I might've found someone better than you?"

He has a lot of nerve to say that; I shake my head and glare hard at him. "No Sai because that someone was a friend of mine. Friends don't do that to one another, so I'm the better one. You should be sorry you left me for that piece of trash."

"Excuse me!"

Sai and I both look over and the one and only Karin, the one who use to be good friends with me before she became a backstabbing loser. She gives me a fake smile and walks over to Sai and gives a kiss. I cringe on the inside because it's kinda hurting the heart right now. After they share they long painful kiss, Karin looks straight at me, smiles and says, "Hey Sakura what's up?"

I feel like I'm about to explode because hello the girl who stole my boyfriend is asking me 'what's up' like everything is normal like we're besties or something. So I do what I learned best from Sasuke I glare and hope she disappears. I know what won't really solve anything so I do the next best thing, I tell the bitch off; Sakura style!

* * *

After I told her off (I shall not repeat those words this is T-rated) I gave her the finger and walked off into the crowd looking all cool. While looking all cool a few people who were still in their right minds just looked at me in awe. Sakura Hurano, the girl who rarely gets mad over anything just exploded at Karin and then walked away not even thinking of hitting her. Actually the last part was lie I did think about hitting her but giving her the finger is more effective, why, because it makes me look cool and if I did hit her everyone would start fighting. My dress is to pretty to be torn!

While in the crowd I try and look for the girls or even some of the guys because I kind of need to vent. Finally after some searching I found Tenten and Hinata still talking to Naruto and Neji; I decide not to bother them with my problems because they're looking so cute right now. I try to find Ino but it's nearly impossible the girl parties hard. I started to think maybe she's with Shikamaru they have an on and off thing, I was so wrong; when I saw Shikamaru he was flirting with some girl, Temari or something? If Ino saw she would rip that girl's head off in a second. But it didn't matter anyways I don't think, they're off right now and Ino has been dating Kiba or something like that. I highly doubt Sasuke is here but I could always call him and ask him to pick me up; I could probably crash in his dorm or something. So that's what I do, I call Sasuke up; while walking outside to sit on a bench.  
_**.**_  
_**Ring**_  
_**Ring**_  
_**Ring**_

_**.**_  
"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, it's me!"

"Sakura, what do you need?"

I play with my hair and muster up my cute voice, "Uhm do you think you could possibly uh-"

I get cut off with a "I'm on my way."

This why I'm glad Sasuke is one of my best friends, because he just knows what I need him to do and never asks why. As I wait for him I look at my phone to see what time it is. It's already two in the morning; wow I had already been here for three hours that sure went by fast. I'm getting really tired anyways; my feet hurt from the dancing and my stupid heels. They may look fabulous but they hurt like hell if you've been dancing for a long time. I play angry birds on my phone for a bit, I beat one level then quit. I sigh; Sasuke is taking a long time. Well it did take a while to get here, this party was off campus. Ino and I took the bus and walked like a mile.

So while I'm still waiting I decide hey why not think about things? The first thing my stupid brain goes to is Karin and Sai and how much I hate their guts. I want to make their senior year miserable since they started my year angry and sad. So then my brain goes onto the topic of revenge, Sasuke likes to get revenge and so does Naruto. They pull pranks all the time or if some guy annoys them in some way they get revenge. I then get my aha moment and get the idea of me getting revenge on Sai and Karin. Maybe I'll ask Sasuke for help, he's really good at getting revenge; it's kind of scary to. My brain is starting to die on me and I forget my little plan and all my brain can really do is focus on tonight's events; especially the one with Karin being a big ol' biatch.  
I'm getting really depressed now. Sasuke needs to come here now.

* * *

As if my prayers were answered I see Sasuke pull up in his 2011 Aston Martin V12 Vantage, his car is freaking sweet and I want it. I watch him get out of his amazing car and walk over to me slowly. I'd also like to note he's still in his pj's.

"Sakura, what's up?"

"Not much Sasuke, I just want to go to sleep."

"My place?"

I nod my head then look up at the sky, I really just want to go home and tell my mother everything then cry; but she's not here so the next best thing is Sasuke. So that's what I do, I cry and I cry long and loud; I'm pretty sure I surprised Sasuke because it came out of nowhere, then again it would surprise anyone because I looked pretty normal before my outbreak.

Sasuke has been in these positions before so he does what Sasuke's do he sits on the bench with me and hugs me. He tells me everything will be alright and that we're going back to his dorm now and I can tell him everything.

So that's what we do, he carries me to the car and buckles me in; then he gets on his side then drives away. While driving everything is pretty quiet and I'm just sniffling now; Sasuke takes this chance and asks me what happened. I tell him everything, I tell him that I was dancing and what happened with Sai and how Karin came and everything.

I guess my story was pretty long because I started crying through half of it and had to calm myself down to finish because when I did finish we were in his dorm. By now it's just quiet while Sasuke is processing everything in his mind; while doing so he walked to his drawer and pulled out some clothes for me. I got to the bathroom and change and when I come out he's sitting on his bed. I go over to him and hug him. He's my savior and he knows it sometimes.

I crawl onto one side of the bed and he get in on the other side, he doesn't say anything but he understands; Sasuke always understands me. He puts his arms around me and finally says, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

And that's, that.

A few minutes pass and Sasuke is sound asleep and I'm on the bridge of sleeping to. I then remember about my revenge thing, I will most definitely do it but I'll just have to ask Sasuke some other time. When I'm not crying and having a meltdown. Maybe tomorrow I will.  
Things are going to look up from now on, because Sasuke is my best friend and I'm sure Ino will want in on this.  
It should be fun, Karin and Sai you better watch out.  
I then fall asleep and I'm happy.

* * *

**Like it? hate it? You should Review it!**  
**Uhm yaaay I finished this in one day! I even have chapter two halfway done! I feel like this is depressing...Oh well chapter two is a little more happyish...I dunno...Chapter three and four are really happy so it'll make up for it! OMG I had some many mistakes -_- I had to re-edit this..again**  
**For Sasuke's car and the girl's dresses there will be pictures in my profile!**  
**~Lily**  
**updated: 8-09-11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there world, I'm re-writing this chapter too! Then after this I'll attempt to write chapter four...Meh...  
I'm sorry for my crappy writing(I'm just not in my normal groove)Really what's getting me through this is knowing people actually read this...And Lady Gaga...I like her music! This will be in Sakura's POV and maybe a bit of Sasuke's POV to...  
So yeah...I hope you can somewhat enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

What happens on the dance floor stays there  
_Summary: Sai dumps Sakura for Karin, Sakura plans for revenge. Tonight friends is going to get ugly on the dance floor.  
_

* * *

_Recap:_  
_A few minutes pass and Sasuke is sound asleep and I'm on the bridge of sleeping to. I then remember about my revenge thing, I will most definitely do it but I'll just have to ask Sasuke some other time. When I'm not crying and having a meltdown. Maybe tomorrow I will._  
_Things are going to look up from now on, because Sasuke is my best friend and I'm sure Ino will want in on this._  
_It should be fun, Karin and Sai you better watch out._  
_I then fall asleep and I'm happy._

* * *

"Love stinks..."

The very sexy Sasuke Uchiha, who jut so happens to be my best guy friend OTHER than Naruto, looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Sakura you've said that for fifth time in the last ten minutes, shut up."

I glare at him, he's so mean sometimes; I'd like to see him get a girlfriend some day. Fat chance though I'm seriously thinking he's gay; shh don't tell him I said that...He knows where I live!

"Sasuke, it's true! The guy I was totally in love with cheated on me with some girl!"

"If I remember that some girl is Karin; you two also were friends at one point."

"Why are you spouting out facts that don't matter to anyone?"

"Just shut up and go back to reading your book."

I give him and angry huff, roll over on the other side of his bed and go back to my book; but of course how can I concentrate when Sasuke is being mean and I have no love life? I look at Sasuke he has a blank face and he just stares at his book. I watch his eyes read each line carefully; he sighs and looks up.

"Stop staring so openly, it creeps people out." I give him a sweet smile and an idea pops into my mind.

"Does that mean I creep you out Sasuke?"

"No you irritate me."

What a bastard, this is why he can't get a girlfriend. I give him my sweetest smile and use my cutest voice, "Ne Sasuke do you think you could help me something?"

"No I won't help you."

Wow I don't see what his fan girls see in him. Seriously, he's such a fag.

"You NEVER help me!" I give him a small pout and all he does is roll his eyes.

"Shut up, and I have to helped you; remember all our study dates and I helped you find Sparky."

"We only had study dates because Nartutard needed help and you only found my hamster because I kept crying."

I watched as Sasuke closed his eyes, it was obvious I was getting on his nerves and soon he would just tune me out like Naruto and I did not want that. I decided to keep quiet for a few minutes and go back to my book then maybe bring up another subject. I'm sure he'll appreciate that.

* * *

Sighing after a little while Sasuke looked at Sakura, he knew she was trying her hardest not to anger him but he really did not want to get involved with something that had to do with Sai. Yes he did hate the boy for crushing her heart; he never liked Sai anyways, the guy was a flirt. Plus Sai looked like he could in some ways be his twin but was a little feminine; Sasuke simply did not know what Sakura had seen in the boy.  
Hell all the guys in the group didn't really like Sai but they put up with him because the girlfriends had said he was nice and Sakura really liked Sai; and you just don't upset Sakura. Angry Sakura means a beat up Naruto and an even angrier Sasuke.

* * *

I sighed then looked at Sasuke; I can see that he's looking at me in the corner of his eye. He's probably analyzing me and trying to figure out what he should do or something because he's just a social retard and he can't ask me to leave. I'm sure if I was Naruto he would've already kicked me out and if I was one of the guys we'd get so annoyed with each other I'd leave. But alas I am Sakura and you can't just kick me out because then I go on the whole hear me roar thing then Sasuke does the same and it just never works out in the end. Gosh I ramble too much.

"Sakura, let's go out."

Well that was a new one that's for sure but I oblige anyways because that's what I do. Plus I reaaally wanted to go get a coffee.

"Sure just let me get my shoes."

* * *

As we head out I grab Sasuke's hand and pull him to our coffee shop, Leaf Cafe. It's a crappy coffee shop but it's our gang's place to be. We go to there to study, hang out, eat and whatever else we feel like doing.

I never brought Sai because it was only for the gang and I knew the guys wouldn't be too happy. And when Karin and I were friends she was a little to stuck up and refused to go in there.

"Sakura." I look over my shoulder and by now Sasuke has taken his hand away and is looking at his phone. I just nod my head, sigh then walk into the shop alone.

I know Sasuke can't help it but sometimes but I really wish he didn't have to take the phone calls or texts. It's always his father demanding something and then Sasuke gets really stressed. I really wish I could just take all that stress away but I can't so I just have to do what any good friend what do; just be there for him.

There isn't much of a line in here, only two people; there are four or five people actually sitting down and most are just typing away on their computers.

Whenever I come here it never changes, always a couple of people typing and drinking coffee, some are reading, some might even eat. There is a big red leather couch sits in the corner and across are two other leather chairs with a small round coffee table in the middle; there are four small round tables with chairs scattered everywhere. The walls are a nice light tan color and a few pictures are on the wall; there's a clock that's time is always and hour off and the person behind the counter, Kin, is always there grumpy as ever. Like I said before it's kind of a crappy place but the coffee is to die for.

I remember my parents use to come here, my mother was sent to boarding school because of her behavior, she had temper issues and my grandpa couldn't deal with her; I guess I know where I got that gene. My father was sent to this school, Konoha Academy, because it's where the rich send their kids. They actually met in this cafe and they really hit it off; I mean they did have me. The only reason I'm here is because they're to busy and they want me to go so I could have some freedom. I don't mind that they sent me here, I have some amazing friends with me; plus I see my parents once a month so it's not like I'm missing them twenty-four seven.

* * *

I go over to the line and order a grande caffe misto and go to the red leather couch. As I wait for Sasuke to come in (Dang that call must be long) I check my amazing iphone and I have two missed calls one from my mother and the other from Naruto; I also have a voicemail from my mother asking me what color I like best in a room and I have a text from Ino saying she found the cutest shoes ever.  
I guess I didn't miss much.

I look up to hear the little bell at the door ring and see Sasuke; I motion him over and he nods. I watch him sit down in one of the chairs across from me and he wipes his forehead.

"So what's up?" I ask in a nonchalant way.

"My father called just asking me how I was doing." Sasuke replied.

Well that's weird, I've know him family for a while and his dad rarely asks that. His mommy on the other hand worries over him every second of everyday.

"That's weird, is something the matter with him?"

Sasuke shakes his head no and looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. Have I ever mentioned my best friend is beautiful? Well he is and it sucks 'cause I'm pretty sure he's prettier than me. Not cool man.

"Sasuke, I fucking hate you, you hoe."

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Sasuke opens his eyes, stares at me and gives me the 'I tell you all the time you should not drink caffeine' look.

Screw him and his pretty looks.

"It's unfair how you're prettier than me, it's not right...AT ALL!"

And again Sasuke gives me yet another look that says 'Bitch you did not just say I was pretty'.

"Sakura I am all man which means if I'm all man I am not pretty; I'm dashingly handsome."

I roll my eyes and say "Screw you and your big fat ego." He rolls his eyes, takes out his phone and glares at it.

"Naruto?" I ask.

"Yeah the baka wants me to hang out with him."

"Screw him and hang out with me, or just invite him or something."

"Sakura you know very well that I don't screw anyone, and I'm not gay."

"Yeah, yeah whatever keeps you asleep at night." I probably shouldn't be antagonizing him because I want to ask him something, well screw it.

"Just shut up Sakura." I decide, because I'm nice that I'll be quiet and give him what he wants, me to shut up.

BOY can I keep my trap shut, it's glued and it won't open till the magic words have been said.  
**.**  
OMYGAWD I cannot be quiet for this long! It's been like, what five minutes? If you didn't know this, I happen to talk...A LOT.  
Sasuke you're so stupid, making me be quiet.

"I never said you actually had to shut up."

"Did I just say my thoughts out loud?"

He nods his head and goes back to his gay phone; I watch him tap at his phone and give a small glare at it again. Then I feel bad 'cause it's like hellooo, his daddy just bothered him, I've been bothering him and Naruto is bothering him now.  
It must suck to be so wanted.

* * *

As Sasuke plays with his phone a little I just look around; same people, same atmosphere nothing has changed. Okay I lied some things have changed like that boy over there changed his seat; he's closer to that one girl now. I think he's trying to pull a move on her; YEAH YOU CAN DO IT!

Everyone in the shop looks at me; oh crap did I say my thoughts out loud again? Sasuke is just looking at me like 'WTF' and others are just like why did she just scream out loud? Frankly I'm not sure what I should do, so I cover up and say, "Ha-ha oops? I get really into um, uh watching uh soccer."

I get more weird stares because hello, there's no television in here so how could I be watching a game? Psh, technicalities!

"Sakura", Sasuke spoke, "Shut up."

I twitch a little because he's so mean and stupid; go to hell you meanie! Just kidding, I really don't mean that if I did I'd be the one going to hell. He saved me from the horrors from a few nights ago; which reminds me, I have to ask him about my revenge plan.

"Sakura", I look up to see Sasuke looking at my drink, "If you're done lets go."

I watch as Sasuke slowly gets up then I look down at my drink; he's right, I was finished with my drink. So I get up along with him and we walk over to the icky trash bin that just so happens to smell really bad. Someone needs to get on that, seriously.

* * *

We walk slowly back to his dorm and it's all quiet. I'm not in the mood to talk right now because walking around campus is very peaceful and Sasuke rarely talks as it is. It's already late October and the leaves are everywhere; I love the crunching sound the leaves make when you step on them one by one. The sun is starting to set a little and the sky are all different shades. It's arrive to his dorm and right away I go for my book; then I turn to Sasuke and he's looking at me. I think he wants me to get out now so he can have his 'Sasuke time' or just hang out with Naruto but I can't leave just yet.

"So Sasuke I have a quick question", he looks at me and nods his head telling me I can continue, "I was wondering what you thought of revenge."

He rolls his eyes, he knows I know what the answer is; he loves getting revenge on people.

So I continue with what I was saying, "I was wondering if you could help me with some revenge on Sai and Karin.

|He squints his eyes suspiciously and gives me a look(DAMN he has a lot of looks) that says 'No'.

"But Sauce, it's super important!"

"I don't want to get involved Sakura."

"You ALWAYS help Naruto though and he's your best friend. I'm also your best friend so therefore you should help me."

"That's because he's a dunce and never has good ideas."

"Help me bitch."

"You need to stop calling me that."

"Then stop giving me disapproving looks in public, it's embarrassing."

"I'm embarrassing? Please the things you do in public are embarrassing."

"Not for me I embrace it. Anyways help me and don't give me that look that says Sakura shut up."

"I don't sound like that."

"Whatever Sasuke, will you help me?"

I watch as Sasuke rolls his eyes, he knows I'm not going to leave him alone until he says yes.

"Fine I'll help but on one condition."

I smile and nod my head, I don't care what the condition is as long as I get him to help me. He looks at me and sees that I will agree so he continues, "You have to get the rest of the gang in on this."

Well that shouldn't be a problem; I was going to ask Ino anyways and no doubt somehow everyone would get involved.

"That's it, just get the gang in on this and you'll help?"

He nodded his head in agreement of what I had just said.

"That's easy Sasuke, you got yourself a deal!"

"Okay then Sakura get them to help you by the end of the week and I'll help."

"Whatever Sauce, I gotta go now!"

He nods his head and goes to his desk. I wave goodbye and walk towards the door; I'm halfway out and I go back inside again, "Sasuke", he looks back at me and waits for me to say something, "Thanks for the other night, you're awesome."

He nods and gives me a smirk; I close his door and walk down the hallway and leave his building to go to mine. It's dark now and not many people are out; and it's getting chilly. But that's okay because Sasuke is going to help me along with my other friends. This year doesn't seem too bad anymore.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? You should Review it!**  
**So yeah I finished finally! I actually started this before chapter one. This took me like a week to finish.**  
**You guys should be proud of me, I'm writing the format to this story so I know where I'm going with this; and so I won't abandon this story!**  
**I'm going to edit chapter three now(No worries I won't re-write it)**  
**~Lily**  
**updated: 8-11-11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thar~ So I'm editing(not fully re-writing) this chapter -_- there's probably a lot of mistakes that I didn't check and some of needs to make sense with the other two chapters. I have chapter four planned out so I'll be writing that this week. It might come out sometime near the end of next week or the week after.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

What happens on the dance floor stays there  
_Summary: Sai dumps Sakura for Karin, Sakura plans for revenge. Tonight friends is going to get ugly on the dance floor.  
_

* * *

_Recap:  
He nods his head and goes to his desk. I wave goodbye and walk towards the door; I'm halfway out and I go back inside again, "Sasuke", he looks back at me and waits for me to say something, "Thanks for the other night, you're awesome."_  
_He nods and gives me a smirk; I close his door and walk down the hallway and leave his building to go to mine. It's dark now and not many people are out; and it's getting chilly. But that's okay because Sasuke is going to help me along with my other friends. This year doesn't seem too bad anymore.  
_

* * *

I am so bored right now; I should probably call Ino or one of the girls and ask them to come over. I should probably ask them to help me with my revenge and ask the guys to help me also. The phone is SO far away though! Okay like not even five feet away; I'm lazy so sue me. I'm thinking I should probably do a lot of things; things that will never happen. I should probably tell Sasuke his hair looks like a chickens ass, and Ino that love will prevail and a whole lot of other things to my friends; but I'm lazy so that will never happen. I probably should call Ino now but the phone is so far away; I guess I should call her.  
**.**  
_Ring_  
_Ring_  
_Ring_  
**.**  
**"Hey this is Ino; I'm busy right now so leave a message! Unless your ugly and I hate you then don't even think about it. Yes I mean you Karin."**  
_**Please leave a message after the beep.**_  
_Bee-_

Typical Ino, she's probably harassing some poor innocent kid or robbing a bank. Well she could've gotten into a fight with Shikamaru; maybe she found out they he's having a fling with Temari? Though I'm pretty sure Ino was dating Kiba; lets see how long has it been, two weeks? They probably have broken up already; plus I'm pretty sure Kiba had a thing for Hinata. Alas he cannot date her because her heart belongs to Naruto.  
Those two are FINALLY together; maybe now that Hinata is with Naruto they can help Neji and Tenten get it on. Seriously if those two aren't dating then they have to be having a secret affair. It's so cute how when Tenten talks to another guy that Neji doesn't know he gets all protective. You can like hear his teeth grind together and he clenches his fist until they turn purple, and once he punched the wall and it looked like a crater hit it. I feel bad for Neji because the whole time Tenten doesn't even notice.  
My friends are romantically challenged.  
**.**  
_Ring_  
_Rin-_  
**.**  
"Hello?" I already know who it is but I still say try to be courteous!

"Hey bitch, I was doing homework."

Okay that's not Ino, she's known as a slacker not a studious type of person.

"You and homework should never be in a sentence together."

"Shut-up I needed to get my mind off something."

And there it is, I'm not sure what happened so I decide to poke around and see what the problem is.

"Shikamaru and Temari are together?"

I hear her sigh and I can tell that she's probably nodding to the phone right now.

"Yeah but I'm totally over it so what's up?"

I sigh she always changes the subject and sometimes I feel like I'm a bad friend because it's always about me. Ino is strong though and she doesn't like to get mushy and sad, it's just not her thing.

"I need you to come over and bring the girls; I have something I want to tell you."

I can hear her voice brighten a little when she says, "Yeah sure I'll be there in ten minutes!"

That sounds like the Ino I know, by the time she gets here she'll be back to normal.

* * *

It's been thirty minutes, it doesn't take that long to get to my dorm! It takes at least five minutes to get here, ten minutes max! I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl!

I've just been poking at my phone, playing angry birds and I even called my mother and talked to her for a little while. We discussed what color the living room should be; I suggested nice beige, it's nice and relaxing.  
**.**  
**_Knock_**  
**_Knock_**  
**_Knock_**  
**.**  
I looked up from where I was sitting, I was most definitely not getting up just for Ino. She was late anyways, I wonder what excuse she'll use this time.

"Come in the doors unlocked!"

I watch as Ino walks in with Hinata and Tenten; all three of them are holding cups of coffee with them. They better of brought me some; and it's like Tenten read my mind because she whips out my favorite Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha.

"Mhm my favorite thank you Tenie!"

"No probs."

I watch as Ino, Hinata and Tenten sit on the floor and wait for me to sit down with them. We make a circle and Ino starts by saying, "Sup forehead, sorry we took so long!"

I give her a nasty look and roll my eyes, "Ino-pig it does not take that long to get coffee. It's been thirty minutes, get a watch."

Tenten gives me a bored look and tell me, "Hey Sak, at least we got you something, and it's your favorite!"

"But still it doesn't take that long, what were you guys doing?"

"We were getting coffee, idiot; don't you speak Japanese forehead?"

"I could've been dying and you wouldn't have even known because you all were getting coffee!"

"You're exaggerating, why on earth would you die?"

"Shut up Ino, it could happen to anyone at any moment!"

Then Hinata intervened with a, "T-the line w-was long S-Sakura-Chan."

We all looked over to Hinata; Hinata and lying are almost never used in the same sentence. So she was probably telling the truth; but just to poke at Tenten I decided to tease her about Neji. As I did so I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner; Ino ALWAYS does that when she thinks someone is 'getting it on'. I really don't know what's wrong with her.

"Sakura can you not wiggle your eyebrows suggestively at me and I would never do that to Neji-Kun!"

Ino pretty much gasped and looked like she had a heart attack, all Hinata and I did was look at Tenten lazily and watch Ino go into her 'HEAR ME ROAR' state of mind.

"SHE SLIPPED SHE CALLED HIM NEJI-KUN! SOMETHING IS GOING ON!" Ino screamed.

Damnmit Ino just shut up I thought. I knew she was going to start screaming profanities at some time, so I did what I thought best, I told her to use her inside voice and look where that's gotten me.

After telling her to use her inside voice she glared at me and said "Bitch you know its true! You and I have both seen the chemistry and Hinata won't say a word of the relationship since Neji-kun is her cousin!"

I had to admit she was pretty dead on right now with the facts.

"Fine Ino, Neji and I are in a relationship, happy?"

I looked over at Tenten, she looked like she was telling the truth but it seemed to easy to get that out of her. Normally there would be at least a little more poking at the situation until she cracked.

All of a sudden Ino stood up and pointed at Tenten with a glare, "No I am not happy, you gave up to fast therefore what you say is FALSE!"

I roll my eyes I may be easy to convince at times but it can take DAYS for Ino to believe something. So I decided to speak, "Hey Ino? I'm pretty sure Tenten is telling us the truth."

She then turned to me with her glare "Shut up forehead no one asked you!"

Well that didn't work, that's for sure. So I changed the subject of course!

"Hey why don't we talk about why you all are here!"

Everyone kind of turned towards me and the expression on Ino's face changed.

"Okay now that I have your attention, I'd like to announce that I, Sakura Haruno am going to get revenge on Sai and need your help!"

Ino's face lit up and smiled.

"I fucking love you AND I'm going to help you on your quest and we shall have code names! Sai is now known as Kumquat!"

Hinata who was looking very curious decided to ask," Why Kumquat, Ino-chan?"

We all leaned forward because hell it was kind of weird.

"Because kumquats a freakin nastaaaay!"

I just kind of stared at Ino for a while, I will never understand that girl.

"Well if Ino is in then I'm in right Hinata?"

"Hai!"

I smiled at them they were freakin awesome!

"Thanks you guys! Actually the reason I'm asking you is because Sasuke said he'd help but only if I got the rest of the gang, sooo?"

I looked at them hopefully, I know if they're in it they guys won't be a problem.

"Sure Sak I've got everything covered!"

I look at Ino and smile, I trust her enough... Kind of. We talk a little longer and Ino makes sure that everyone knows that she'll get the guys and that she'll text me when we're done.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

So Sakura wants Tenten, Hinata and I, the magical Ino to go get the guys help. This shouldn't be too hard since well of course Sasuke is already on the plan; so getting Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru (meanie) shouldn't be a problem. I told Hinata and Tenten that I'd take care of everything then deliver the news to Sasuke for Sakura. Aren't I an amazing friend? No?

Well fine bitch your opinion doesn't matter! -insert scary smiley face-

So how do I find the guys? EASY!

I bet Naruto is at our small dumpy cafe with yummy coffee and snacks, Neji will probably be at soccer practice and STUPID Shikamaru will be at his favorite hill under a tree looking at trees. Temari might possibly be there but whatever I'm totally over it right now.

So I'm off to go find Narutard and see what's up with him and crash his dinky little party.

* * *

As I walked into the cafe I see Naruto (WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOOL!) sipping is coffee, staring at the screen and from what I can tell he has a Roasted Vegetable Panini; that happens to be my favorite.

I bet (AGAIN) he's stuck on his history homework (that shit is hard).

He pretty much looks like a huge loser with no life and will probably get fat from all the food he eats. TIME TO CRASH THAT PARTAAAY!  
I go over to his dinky table, plop myself in the chair in front of him and wait for about five minutes. Yeah no answer from that kid he's just looking at the screen. His life shall end for ignoring the ALL POWERFUL INO (yes it needs to be in all caps for I am justthatcoolyo!)! Justkiddding, LOL I make myself ROTFL!

"Hey Narutard look up from the screen for a second."

He looks up gives me a dirty look, does that hand motion thing to tell me to go away and looks back the STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID screen. May I just say I never knew Naruto to be that studious, he's SUPPOSE to be a slacker like me! Hell he's suppose to be a worse slacker than me! He must reaaaally want to pass high school so he can go to college!

Man his daddy must've yelled at him for a while. Apparently(Heard this from Sakura) that his dad called while they were hanging out and like screamed for twenty minutes straight.

No lie. Senior year equals important.

So anyways I do what I do best in the situation I get up and walk behind his chair (this kid is way too focused on schoolwork to even notice) grab the chair and take it out from under him.

Basically he kind of just falls on the ground with a stunned look, trying to comprehend what I just did. So before he can even kill me I point my finger and yell, "YOU WILL TOTALLY HELP SAKURA WITH REVENGE BITCH! Kay well bye I'll text you later hun!"

He sort of just blinks like a loser and I walk away like nothing happened. Although the people in the cafe were dead silent because of the ruckus I had made. They may also think I'm bipolar but that's totally not the point.

* * *

TIME FOR NEJI! YAAAAY! Just kidding I hate that kid, well kind of, but not really. I'm indecisive OKAY! Stop with all the hate yo. I have to go to the soccer field for this mission, and I really don't want to go over there. I mean I know I'm pretty and all but seriously, if you're going to look (stalk) at least try to cover it up! Mmkay thanks (:

Plus I just kind of broke it off with Kiba (He plays soccer yo) like two days ago and the wounds are still fresh, for him NOT me. We all know I was totally in love with Shikamaru, but not anymore because he loves Temari now and NOT me. Whatever, like I said I'm over it.

"So I'm walkinnnn yes indeed, I'm talkinnn yesss indeed, I'ma pretty that doesn't rhymmeee but it's trueeee, yeaaaah!"

I like to sing stop judging meee!

"Ino what the hell are you doing?"

"Singing you retarded, uncultured bastard."

I kind of just give Neji that look. It's my looks of all looks, it the look of when I'm pissed but somewhat happy I found them because I need them for something.

"Stop calling me that you spoiled slut."

"Did I ever tell you I hate you with all my soul?"

"Yes you say that about one-hundred times a day."

WOW, I sure say that a lot.

"I neeeeed you, AND NOT LIKE THAT!"

Sometimes people get the wrong message...those sick bastards...Just kidding...It's always my friends...

"You need help with revenge? Or more like Sakura does with Sai. Won't be too hard since he's on the soccer team. I'll get a few guys to gang up on him."

So have I ever told you Neji is like a freakin genius? Well he is or more like prodigy (they seem the same to me) but dude he figured out that fast.

"HOW ON FREAKIN EARTH DID YOU KNOW?"

He gives me a blank look and takes his phone out of his pockets looks around on bit on it then shows me a message that Naruto had sent out.

"Oh, that explains so much. Well…bye?"

Yeah I sort of just walked away. Awkward turtle (NOT LLAMA)! At least I don't have to face Shikamaru now

* * *

Now to find Sasuke, he could be just about anywhere; but no he's sitting on a bench in our weird park.

"SASUKKE MY BITCH!"

I just glomped Sasuke for sho yo! He's totally going to kill me. Or his fan girls will either one is fine as long as they do it fast. JUSTKIDDING! Psh they can't kill me psh!

"What do you want Ino?"

"Sakura got everyone in lets get this shit dowwwn!"

He gives me a blank stare (WTF) and nods his head.

"I know Ino you texted Sakura who did the same to me. By the way Naruto said he's going to get revenge on you before the revenge on Sai."

"I'd fucking love to see that happen."

I cackle in a totally cool but evil way.

"I'm helping him."

"Aw shiiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**  
**OMAIGAWD! I spilled all my gobstoppers in the middle of editing this. My life sucks...And I do not want to pick up those things. AUGH!**  
**I'm so happy! I edited two chapters in one day!**  
**Like I said before next week or the week after chapter four shall be up.**  
**~LiLy**  
**UPDATED:8-11-11**

* * *

**Because I'm nice I'll give you a preview!**  
_Preview:_  
_"I dare you; I fucking dare you to throw that balloon at me, Naruto." I give him my super awesome glare as we move about in a circle. Everyone on campus already thinks we're nut jobs so this just adds on. "I dunno Ino if I throw it, what will you do?"_  
_"I dunno but if you throw it I might just have to kill you." He rolls his eyes and gives me that knowing look. "You can't kill me, Sakura needs me to help kill kumquat."_  
_"True young log, true." He looks puzzled and I smile (my plan is so working)._  
_"You mean grasshopper, right?"_  
_"Nope!" Now I go in for the kill._


	4. My bad peoples

KDFJ;SDKJF!

I knowwww I haven't updated in forever AND I lied about chapter four...I was totally writing it but then I stopped because of my damn writers block then BAM I go on here and it's GONE...So I guess my 60 days were up and it deleted and yes I'm aware it probably should've been on Word for like a back up or something but alas I didn't think about it. And I was half way done tooooo.

MERP you're going to have to wait for a few months so I can remember what I even wrote -_- I'm sorry to disappoint you peoples...

~Lily


End file.
